kimetsu_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 16
is the sixteenth episode of the Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba anime. Tanjiro and Inosuke battle Demon Slayers turned Marionnetes by Mother's spider webs. The further they advance into the forest the thicker the threads become. They encounter demon slayers suffering from the hands of their manipulator. Tanjiro must find a way to stop the other swordsman without hurting them. Plot Zenitsu exhausts himself searching the mountain for Nezuko. Elsewhere, the others continue fending off the Mother Spider Demon's puppets. Inosuke wants to take them all out, but Tanjiro refuses to let him kill their allies or harm their corpses. Murata steps up to hold off the puppets and asks Tanjiro to go ahead to stop the demon controlling them. Inosuke doesn't believe the coward's words, but Murata makes it clear that he's ready to step up. Tanjiro drags the wild boar away and they rush toward the demon through the thread laced forest. They soon encounter a gruesome scene, where a young woman named Ozaki is being forced to kill her allies. She tells Tanjiro and Inosuke to turn back and get someone stronger or everyone will be killed. Mother's strings and her puppets get stronger the closer you get to her. She surprised by her son, Rui, who instills fear in her by threatening to tell Father if she doesn't hurry up. Fearing for her own safety, the Mother demon tries harder to kill Tanjiro and Inosuke. She not only forces Ozaki to move unnaturally, tearing up her body, but she also uses demon slayers who are so injured that they're begging for death. Inosuke tries to grant his wish but Tanjiro tells him to stop. Growing tired of Tanjiro's constant interference, Inosuke yells back and clashes swords with the puppet. The wild boar gets pushed back and comments on how much stronger these demon slayers are. Tanjiro gets an idea and forces Ozaki to pursue him before launching her over a tree, entangling the wires controlling her. Determined to outshine Tanjiro, Inosuke does the same. The Mother begins struggling to control them and deems her puppets worthless. Meanwhile, Zenitsu cries alone in the forest and regrets not leaving with the group. He's soon cheered up when his sparrow, Chuntaro shows up. Inosuke and Tanjiro prepare to tie up the last of the manipulated demon slayers, but Mother kills them after deeming them useless. Tanjiro takes a moment to mourn the dead and Inosuke notices his intensity rising. They set off straight for the demon and are cut off by her most powerful headless puppet. Zenitsu continues walking through the spooky forest and doesn't realize he's being followed by spiders. Inosuke begins to panic because can't slice off a head that isn't there. Tanjiro proposes they try slashing it from the base of its neck on the right side to the left side of its waist. Inosuke launches a reckless assault and gets caught in the spider webs. Tanjiro saves Inosuke before the puppet kills him and says they need to work together. Tanjiro tells Inosuke to jump off his back and the wild boar successfully cuts off the arms of the puppet. Tanjiro takes out the legs with Striking Tide while Inosuke uses Tanjiro's back to propel himself high in the air. There, he thinks about how Tanjiro doesn't care about who goes first because he watches the flow of the fight like its the water in a river. Using a powerful diving monk's robe cut, Inosuke destroys the demon puppet. !]] Still determined to outdo Tanjiro, Inosuke launches him in the air where his sense of smell returns. The Mother Spider Demon knows she's lost and blames Rui for making her panic. She suddenly notices Tanjiro attacking from above and decides to accept the mercy of death to escape Rui's torment. Tanjiro was going to slice her head off with Water Surface Slash, but changes to Fifth Form: Blessed Rain After Drought to deliver her a painless death. Mother is grateful that her end is so tranquil as she is finally released from the abuse from her clan. Before she disappears completely, she recalls someone with kind eyes just like Tanjiro's. She decides to warn him that one of the Twelve Kizuki is on the mountain and fades away. Tanjiro is surprised by the revelation but remains determined to complete his mission. Characters ;MAIN *Tanjiro Kamado *Zenitsu Agatsuma *Inosuke Hashibira ;SUPPORTING *Murata *Chuntaro ;NEW *Ozaki *Spider Demon (Sister) ;ANTAGONISTS *Rui *Spider Demon (Mother) *Spider Demon (Brother) *Spider Demon (Father) ;MENTIONED *Nezuko Kamado Location *Mt. Natagumo Techniques Total Concentration Breathing *Water Breathing **Blessed Rain After the Drought Battles & Events *Tanjiro Kamado & Inosuke Hashibira vs. Spider Demon (Mother) Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Mount Natagumo Arc Episodes